


The Devil Beneath

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Blood, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree and Hanzo come back from a date bloody, bruised, and ecstatic. [ Kinktober Day 8: Blood/Gore ]





	The Devil Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I wrote McHanzo. Hopefully I'm up to standard, lol. Anyway, here's Kinktober day 8: Blood/Gore.

Hanzo walks in the room with blood dripping from his nose. It’s trickles down past his lips, caking in his beard. Blood is smeared on his cheek, too; he wipes at it with the back of his hand and kicks off his shoes, not bothering to line them up nicely at the door as usual.

McCree follows right behind him, face similarly bloody. His hair is matted with the stuff, clothes stained with it. He's a little bit more careful taking his shoes off, a little less frustrated than Hanzo, but he doesn't bother to keep things neat and tidy either. He shrugs off his suit jacket and lets it fall to the floor unceremoniously.

Hanzo turns to look at him. McCree looks back.

They laugh.

"You look horrible," Hanzo says first, between peals of laughter.

McCree can barely get his retort out, but he somehow manages to wheeze, "Still better than you, sweetheart!"

He's doubled over, hands on his knees, looking down at the ground. The toes of Hanzo's socks enter his field of vision and McCree looks up to see his lover smiling down at him. It's warm and fond, but there's something glinting beneath the surface.

Something hungry. Something dangerous.

And because they clearly haven't had enough danger for one night, McCree accepts the invitation and stands up straight. He takes Hanzo's blood-caked face in both hands, pulls him close, and kisses him hard on the mouth. He can taste the metallic tang of the blood staining Hanzo's lips, and it sets off something primal and urgent in McCree: he pushes forward, deepening the kiss, prying Hanzo's lips open and slipping his tongue between them.

Hanzo responds just as fiercely as ever. His hands tangle in McCree's hair and he pulls, forcing him to adjust and change his angle. McCree groans into the kiss. His hands move, one coming to rest on Hanzo's shoulder and the other on his hip. McCree tugs him closer, taking a step back, then another and another until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He breaks the kiss then, grinning toothily at Hanzo, and falls backward onto the bed, pulling the archer on top of him.

He rocks his hips upward, eager for some friction against his growing erection. Hanzo is starting to get hard too, and when McCree looks up into his eyes, they're dark, pupils blown wide open. Hanzo licks his lips hungrily.

"I changed my mind," he announces, far more imperiously than is necessary. McCree shivers at the commanding tone in his voice, eager and desperate to hear more. "You look positively sinful like this."

"Mmm, tell me more," McCree purrs. He reaches up and pets Hanzo's sides, hands slipping under the hem of his shirt.

"Tell you more?" Hanzo repeats. He leans down close and nips McCree's ear. His voice is low and raspy, like he's purposely holding himself back. McCree loves it. "About what? About how beautiful you look covered in someone else's blood? About the rush I feel when I see you fight? When you let go and lose yourself in the heat of the moment? Mmm." Hanzo backs off with a smirk. His hands pet at McCree's chest a moment before he starts to slowly unbutton McCree's bloody shirt. "There is a devil inside you, Jesse McCree. One I will never tire of seeing freed."

McCree breathes heavily. Once his chest is exposed, Hanzo traces his fingertips over his pectorals reverently. "Let me see him, Jesse," he whispers. "Let me feel him."

McCree growls low in his throat. Who is he to deny his lover after that? He thrusts his hips up, grinding his still-clothed cock against Hanzo's. The other man moans breathlessly, back arching and head falling back on his shoulders. His hair is coming loose, falling in thin strands about his shoulders, so McCree reaches up and pulls the ribbon out of it, letting it flutter and fall to the floor.

"Ahh..." Hanzo sighs. His hips start to move too, rhythm steady to match McCree's. McCree can't help but chuckle at it. Hanzo Shimada, putting himself on display like this. He's never been a modest man, but something about this feels private, like a secret he's only willing to share with McCree. All the discipline he had has gone out the window, fled at the first impact of fist to flesh. Hanzo is hungry and nearing desperation. And McCree is only too happy to feed him.

He unfastens the button of Hanzo's pants, unzips his fly, reaches in and pulls his lover's cock free. It's warm and hard in his hand, and McCree can't help himself: he sits up, curling in on himself so he can kiss the tip. It puts a strain on his aching body where he'd been hit hard before, but it's worth it for the shiver and sigh Hanzo gives him in response.

He falls back to the bed and strokes Hanzo's cock, squeezing it firmly on the upstroke. "A devil and a dragon," he says. "You know, you talk a lot of shit for someone so easy to rile up."

"Hmm." Hanzo doesn't respond except to lean back and allow McCree a slightly better angle. "Go on."

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were watching me," McCree says. "I know that look you get when you know a fight's comin'. You can't contain yourself. You gotta be the first one to draw blood, 'cause nobody pulls one over on Hanzo Shimada." He licks his lips, and maybe he's pushing his luck, but he's never been one to hold his tongue when he has something to say. "Nobody except _me._ "

"Ah…" Hanzo shudders. His fists clench; McCree has struck a nerve. He grins toothily and shifts beneath his lover to sit up straighter, and pulls Hanzo close again with a finger hooked under the knot of his tie.

"Am I wrong?" McCree asks. Hanzo bites his lip and inhales shakily. He doesn't speak, just rocks his hips into McCree's hold. He's starting to lose himself. McCree leans up and bites his lip, hard enough to draw yet more blood. Hanzo groans loudly, jerks his hips faster.

"I said..." McCree leans in close, breath puffing over Hanzo's bleeding lip. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Hanzo relents, voice coming out in a rush of air. McCree grins at him, his gaze nothing short of predatory. Hanzo is his now.

"That's right," he says. He lets go of Hanzo's tie to nudge his chin. Hanzo takes the wordless command and obeys it, lifting himself off of Jesse just long enough for them both to shed their trousers. When he comes back down, he grinds himself directly against Jesse's cock, already leaking with precum.

"God _damn_ , darling," McCree hisses. He reaches over to their bedside stand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Hanzo watches him, smiling excitedly, as he slicks up his fingers. "I can't wait to fuck you."

"Please," Hanzo says, and the fact that he's pleading already, without having to be told, means he's even hornier than McCree had thought. Who knew a simple fist fight would have awakened something like this in him so easily? Or perhaps he just has that effect on Hanzo. McCree likes to think it's the latter.

He traces his fingers along Hanzo's crack before plunging them inside his lover. They go in easily, and once again McCree thinks about how bad Hanzo must want this. Want _him._ It's unbearably hot.

And it's making McCree impatient. He fingers his lover carefully, but with a bit more urgency than he normally would. Hanzo doesn't seem to mind; he grinds back against the fingers greedily, as if asking for more. McCree obliges him, adding a third finger and spreading them out to stretch him. He doesn't linger for too long, though, and abruptly pulls them out. Hanzo whines, at the loss or the suddenness of it, McCree doesn't really know, but he doesn't particularly care, either, not when Hanzo is already looking for a replacement by grinding against his cock.

"And you said I had a devil in me," McCree muses. He takes the bottle of lube again and slicks himself up hastily. He wipes his hand on his shirt and guides Hanzo over his dick. "You ready?"

He doesn't get an answer; Hanzo decides to take matters into his own hands and plunges himself down onto McCree, clenching down around him and taking him in just so perfectly. McCree chokes a little, caught off-guard by the suddenness of the movement, but he slowly regains his composure as Hanzo starts to fuck himself on his cock.

"Shit," McCree hisses. He rolls his hips, thrusting up to meet every downward movement Hanzo makes. "Shit, honey, you feel so fuckin' good."

Hanzo smirks, but the haughtiness is lost somewhat in the redness of his face. "Is that so?" he teases, and just to emphasize that he already knows how good he is, Hanzo clamps down on McCree and leans back, angling himself so McCree hits deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Their movements are fast and hurried, neither one of them wanting to take their time. They're still coasting on the combined adrenaline of their lust and their earlier fight, neither one wanting to let that feeling go, so they chase it with teeth and tongue and lips and nails and quick, erratic thrusts and jerks.

Hanzo cries out, fingers clenching in in his own hair as McCree rams his prostate. "Fuck, yes, Jesse...!" he breathes. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus, to hold onto that pleasure.

"I gotcha," McCree assures him. He swallows a moan when Hanzo clenches down against him again. "I got -- fuck!"

McCree comes suddenly, eyes blowing wide. He digs his fingers into Hanzo's hips and moves him back and forth, still thrusting as he rides out his orgasm. He knows Hanzo's close, he can see it in every line of his lover's body, and he wants to make him come to, wants to make him lose the last little bit of himself he has left --

And he does, thrusting up into Hanzo's prostate one last time. Hanzo comes with a shout; his cum leaves streaks across McCree's chest as he finishes, one spurt after another, until he falls limp and slack in McCree's hold.

McCree lets go. Hanzo stays where he is, trying to regain his composure. It takes him a while, and McCree has to lift him off his dick and guide the archer down to lie next to him. But Hanzo goes readily, smiling as he presses his chest to McCree's side.

"You are filthy," he says at last, as if the blood hadn't been what got him all riled up in the first place. McCree just laughs and strokes Hanzo's chin with his thumb.

"And whose fault is that?" he asks.

Hanzo hums. "The men that interrupted our date," he says. "Really, they should have known better than to pick a fight with us."

"Yeah, but look at where it got us," McCree says. "Dirty as all hell, but that's some of the best sex we've had in a while, ain't it?"

"Hm. Perhaps you are right." Hanzo lifts himself and hovers over McCree, one hand idly playing with his chest hair. "I do love a good fight."

"That's the spirit," McCree says. He leans up and kisses Hanzo gently. "So what d'you say, then? Same time next week?"

Hanzo chuckles softly. "Perhaps."

And that’s good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
